1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to powered mechanisms for retrieving an article and/or drawing the article therethrough for placement or storage. More specifically, the present invention relates to a low voltage, electrically powered winch for retrieving a fire hose or similar article after use, compressing and cleaning the hose, and positioning the hose for storage on the back of a fire truck or other storage area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fire and similar hoses tend to have relatively heavy construction, due to the need for durability and damage resistance as well as their generally large diameters for the hoses can reach diameters of up to six inches, and a single length of hose may weigh in excess of one hundred pounds. These hoses are generally stacked in the bed of a fire truck in a sinusoidal pattern to permit rapid deployment of the hose at the scene of a fire.
The retrieval and storage of the hose after use is a different matter, however. The hose has generally become somewhat soiled during use, and has often picked up dirt, sand, gravel, and other foreign matter. Moreover, there is almost always some water remaining in the hose, which increases its weight even further. Even when the water has completely drained from the hose, the hose must still be compressed to its normally flattened state when in storage, to provide for compact storage on the truck bed or elsewhere as desired.
As a result of the above conditions, several mechanized or powered devices have been developed in the past in attempts to facilitate the retrieval, cleanup, and storage of fire hoses and similar articles. Many, if not most, such devices simply roll the hose up on a central reel. This is not desirable, as it is not convenient to deploy the hose rapidly for use from a rolled configuration. Other devices have been such devices generally do not provide for the takeup and storage of the hose after the cleaning operation. Where such devices do provide for hose takeup and cleaning, they generally either roll the hose, or provide only a single cleaning method which may not be sufficiently thorough, or are permanently mounted to a vehicle or other structure, which results in the device obstructing other operations when it is not needed.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a portable fire hose retrieval winch, which may be removably secured to the back of a truck or other suitable area for retrieving a hose for storage. The device itself is easily removed from its installation point for storage on or in the truck or other area, as desired. The present fire hose retrieval winch utilizes vehicle electrical power rather than power from the electrical utility grid, as a fire-fighting vehicle is always available when a fire is being fought and electrical grid power may be interrupted due to the fire, or nonexistent. The use of a relatively low voltage power is also considerably safer than higher voltage from the electrical utility grid, for devices operating in the presence of water. The present retrieval winch may also provide both mechanical (brushing) and hydraulic (water spray) cleaning of the hose as it passes through the machine, if so desired.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventors are aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,532 issued on Feb. 18, 1975 to Grant M. Ogden, Jr., titled “Firehose Retractor”, describes a relatively costly and complex device having dual opposed drive rollers in at least one embodiment thereof. The upper roller is installed in an openable frame, and swings open with the movable portion of the frame for placement of the hose between the movable upper roller and the fixed lower drive roller. While the powered hose retraction mechanism itself is portable and removable from the back of the vehicle upon which it is installed, Ogden, Jr. requires a permanently installed lateral track having a laterally movable structure attached thereto, to which his retraction mechanism attaches. In contrast, the present hose retrieval device may be fitted to the top of a length of offset pipe or the like, which is in turn mounted on a swivel base which secures in a conventional receiver type trailer hitch fitting. This allows the present retrieval device distributing the hose. Yet, the entire apparatus is easily removed from the receiver hitch for storage. Moreover, Ogden, Jr. utilizes a relatively complex and costly set of bevel gears to power at least one, or both, drive roller(s) in his device. In contrast, the present retrieval device utilizes an economical sprocket and chain drive system. Even with its economies of construction in comparison to the Ogden, Jr. device, the present device still provides additional utility over the Ogden, Jr. device by means of the dual cleaning principles used, i.e. brushes and water washdown. Ogden, Jr. does not disclose any provision for water washdown of a hose in his device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,198 issued on Nov. 8, 1977 to Bert D. Whitfield, titled “Fire Hose Winding Apparatus,” describes a frame mounted on rollers or wheels, with a hose takeup reel located at the upper and generally central portion thereof. The Whitfield device (1) does not attach to a vehicle; (2) is not electrically powered, but requires manual input to the reel; (3) does not pass the hose therethrough for distribution as desired, but winds the hose on the reel; and (4) does not provide any means for cleaning the exterior of the hose. The Whitfield hose reel is thus not particularly closely
U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,991 issued on Oct. 3, 1978 to Roy E. Johnson, titled “Hose Winding Mechanism,” describes a portable box structure having an electric takeup motor therein. A reel extends from the box for winding the hose thereon. However, Johnson does not provide any means for securing his device either temporarily or permanently to a vehicle, does not pass the hose therethrough for distribution or storage as desired, and does not provide any means for cleaning the hose before it is reeled up. The electrical power source is clearly intended to be from the local electrical power grid, in accordance with the electrical extension cord 16 shown in FIGS. 1 through 3 of the drawings in the Johnson U.S. Patent; no low voltage operation from a vehicle electrical system is disclosed by Johnson.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,010 issued on Apr. 15, 1980 to Orville J. Knapp, titled “Hose Winding Apparatus,” describes a vertical reel, i.e. a device for reeling or coiling the hose on a horizontal axis. As in the other reels discussed above, the Knapp device does not pass the hose therethrough for distributing on a truck or the like for future deployment, as does the present invention. Moreover, Knapp does not disclose any means of attaching his device to a truck or other vehicle, either temporarily or permanently, and he does not disclose any means of cleaning the hose before it is coiled on the reel. It is also noted that Knapp prefers to use relatively high voltage for his electrical power source (column 4, lines 7-9), rather than the low voltage power available from a fire truck or other vehicle, as is used by the present hose retrieval device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,526 issued on Jun. 10, 1980 to Francis E. Bertram, titled “Hose Washing Machine,” describes an electrically powered machine having opposed rotating brushes between which the hose is drawn, and water and detergent washing of the hose. However, Bertram does not disclose any means of temporarily securing his device to a fire truck or other vehicle, as provided by the present invention. Most importantly, Bertram does not disclose any powered means for drawing the hose through his cleaning machine; the hose apparently must be drawn through the Bertram machine by hand. In contrast, the present machine serves to retrieve a deployed hose to pass the hose onto a truck or other storage area, and simultaneously cleans the hose as it passes through the retrieval winch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,672 issued on Jul. 28, 1981 to Frank Santos et al., “Compact Fire Hose And Winder,” describes a relatively complex device having dual opposed reels extending to each side thereof. One side includes a pair of opposed oscillating brushes to scrub the opposite sides of the flattened hose as it is drawn therebetween by the takeup reel. Water washdown and a detergent spray are also provided. However, Santos et al. do not provide any means for securing their device to a truck or other vehicle. Such attachment means is unnecessary for such a device which only reels the hose(s), rather than passing them through the device for retrieval on or in a truck bed or the like, as the present device does. Moreover, the Santos et al. device utilizes a relatively complex gearbox having two right angle outputs, with one providing power for the axle for the two reels and the other providing power for the oscillating brushes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,135 issued on Jun. 5, 1984 to Robert H. Hayes, titled “Fire Hose Retracting And Flattening Apparatus,” describes a portable device which attaches removably to the back of a truck or the like, and which includes a motorized drive for pulling a fire hose therethrough for placement on the truck. However, the Hayes apparatus is quite complex, and includes multiple chain and belt drives. One of the drives extend to a pair of rollers at the distal end of one of a pair of opposed, arcuately pivotable arms, which alternately contact the hose depending upon the passage of a relatively larger diameter coupling therethrough. The present device does not permit the passage of the hose couplings therethrough, but is configured to retrieve and clean only one section of hose at a time. This permits the present device to be considerably simpler and more economical than the Hayes apparatus, with the present device accomplishing more functions (i.e., cleaning the hose as well, using one or two principles) than the Hayes apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,519 issued on Jun. 3, 1986 to Roy A. Peacock, titled “Hose Roller,” describes a device having a structure primarily formed of pipe. A fitting adapted for removable installation in a receiver type hitch is provided at the lower end thereof. No powered takeup means is provided; the Peacock device is manually operated and is as the title of the patent indicates, a takeup reel which rolls the hose thereon rather than a retrieval device for drawing the hose therethrough for placement on a truck or the like. Moreover, Peacock does not disclose any hose cleaning means with his device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,568 issued on Feb. 9, 1988 to Truman W. Adams, titled “Hose Reel Mechanism,” describes a dual reel system in which a lower reel is rotated mechanically by traction from wheels traveling over the surface as the device is rolled over the ground. The upper reel is rotated by hand as desired. The Adams device is adapted for use with garden hoses and the like, and is not configured for attachment to a vehicle and does not include any form of powered operation or means for cleaning off the hose as it is wound upon the reels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,345 issued on Mar. 22, 1988 to Sammy L. Golden, titled “Hose Reel,” describes a device in which the two opposed reel flanges or side plates are adjustable relative to one another, to adjust the width of the reel for different widths of hoses. However, both the reel width adjustment and the reel rotation are manually operated; no powered means is provided. The provision of a reel, rather than drawing the hose through the device for positioning as desired, the lack of powered operation, and the lack of means for cleaning the hose, are different from the present hose retrieval device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,259 issued on Aug. 20, 1991 to Keisuke Ishii et al., titled “Fire Hose Washing Apparatus,” describes several embodiments of a relatively complex device which draws two or more lengths of connected hose, and their connectors, through a series of rotary brushes and wash stations. The Ishii et al. device includes a series of sensors to detect the large diameter hose section connectors as they pass through the apparatus, and mechanisms for lifting the rollers, brushes, and other components to provide clearance for the hose connectors. While the Ishii et al. device is portable, having wheels mounted beneath its cabinet, no means is apparent for securing the device removably to a fire truck or the like for loading the hose into the truck as it is retrieved and cleaned, as provided by the present retrieval winch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,763 issued on Sep. 27, 1994 to Karl Hafenrichter et al., titled “Apparatus For Drying Hoses, Particularly Fire Hoses,” describes a device which is apparently permanently installed at a fire station or the like, for drying fire hoses after they are returned from use at a fire. The Hafenrichter et al. machine includes rollers for winding the hose through the machine, a heating subassembly to more readily evaporate water from the hose, suction devices to draw the water from the surface of the hose, and other components. However, Hafenrichter et al. do not disclose any portability for their device, nor do they disclose any means of cleaning a hose using their machine. In fact, the Hafenrichter et al. device teaches away from the present hose retrieval winch, by removing water from the surface of the hose rather than washing down the surface, as may be accomplished by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,480 issued on Oct. 18, 1994 to Edward L. Melgeorge, titled “Method Of Washing Hose,” describes a relatively complex device including sensors and limit switches for determining when a relatively large diameter hose coupling enters the machine, and shutting off the machine. While Melgeorge provides for washing the surface of the hose with high pressure water, he does not provide any mechanical cleaning means (e.g., brushes, etc.), as provided in the present invention. Thus, Melgeorge is required to use relatively high pressure wash water to blast the surface of the hose clean, rather than being able to use relatively low pressure water from a local water supply, as is the case with the present invention. Moreover, Melgeorge does not disclose any portability nor means for removably securing his machine to a fire truck or other vehicle, as is provided with the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,559 issued on Nov. 23, 1999 to Justin A. Gnass, titled “Fire Hose Winding Apparatus,” describes a reel comprising four radially adjustable arms, for adjusting the diameter of the hose spool or reel which is wound thereon. The apparatus may be secured removably to the back bumper of a truck or other vehicle as desired, and swivels to a position adjacent the back of the vehicle for storage when not in use. The Gnass reel is manually cranked and does not include any means for passing the hose therethrough for storage in an adjacent area, nor for cleaning the hose during the process, which features are a part of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,750 issued on Dec. 3, 2002 to Terry A. Brown, titled “Hose Cleaning Device,” describes a generally cubical box-like structure having interchangeable, circular entry and exit ports on opposite sides. A pair of circular wiping seals is installed within the box, along with a centrally located sprayer assembly configured to spray water radially inwardly toward a hose being drawn through the device. The Brown device teaches away from the present invention, in that Brown cannot use opposed cylindrical rollers to draw a hose having a circular cross section therethrough. Brown avoids this problem by failing to include any means whatsoever for drawing a hose through his device; all motive power for moving a hose through the Brown device, must be applied externally by separate means. While Brown implies that his device is portable, he does not disclose any specific means for attaching it to another device for use. In contrast, the present invention includes means for drawing a flat hose therethrough using cylindrical rollers, means for mechanically brushing the hose as well as washing the exterior surface of the hose, means for collapsing and compressing the hose for compact and relatively light weight storage, and means for removably attaching the device to a fire vehicle or the like.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 1-119,269 published on May 11, 1989 to Showa Kiki Sangyo KK, titled “Fire Hose Washing Apparatus,” describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a relatively complex device completely contained within a portable cabinet. A dispensing reel and a takeup reel are contained within the cabinet, with a series of drive, idler, brush, and other rollers disposed within the cabinet as well, with a complex series of belts extending therebetween to drive all of the various rollers and reels. No means is apparent for mounting the device upon a fire fighting vehicle, nor for dispensing the hose therefrom onto or into the vehicle, as provided by the present invention.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 4-253,869 published on Sep. 9, 1992 to Ogura Clutch Co. Ltd., titled “Fire Hose Take-Up Device,” describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a portable cabinet for rolling the hose on a reel. The disclosure is primarily directed to a means for avoiding jamming of the motor in the event of excessive tension during the winding and reeling operation, and also a means for withdrawing the forked hub from the center of the coiled hose after it has been wound. No means for cleaning the hose, mounting the device on a fire fighting or other vehicle, nor for passing the hose through the device for distribution and placement, is apparent in the '869 Japanese Patent Publication.
Finally, German Patent Publication No. 4,214,925 published on Oct. 7, 1993 to Heinz Bormann, titled “Fire Hose Coiling Machine . . . ,” describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a cabinet having a pair of takeup reels therein. One of the reels grips the hose at its centerpoint, and winds the hose thereon toward both ends simultaneously. No means of mounting the device on a fire vehicle or the like for portability, washing or otherwise cleaning the hose, or passing the hose through the device for placement and storage in another area, is apparent in the '925 German Patent Publication.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a fire hose retrieval winch solving the aforementioned problems is desired.